


Longing for you

by soreto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Teenagers, kind of fluff, otabek is a dj, they're 18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Un poco de coincidencia; un poco de anhelo, circunstancias convenientes: así como era como su encuentro podía describirse.Otabek un DJ con notable talento musical, fue lo que Viktor Nikiforov necesitaba para sus rutinas. Una casualidad, que se convirtió en una anhelo abrumador.Uno que no se esforzaban en controlar.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Longing for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalHnrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/gifts).



> Este fue un oneshot que disfrute mucho en hacerlo. Y es que las parejas rare o crack me encantan. Espero les guste, que se hace con mucho amor.
> 
> Dedicado para DalHnrz <3

Revisó la lista de canciones que había preparado para comenzar la noche; movió algunas, y quitó algunas otras que prefirió usar para las mezclas originales, que preparó específicamente para ese espectáculo. Siendo el último DJ invitado, quería ser prudente y guardar su mejor material una vez estableciera un ambiente. 

Sabía que podía ser uno de los más jóvenes en aquel mundillo que intentaban hacerse espacio en la escena musical de Rusia, y un extranjero que aprendió con mucho esfuerzo el idioma; pero, tener tantas dificultades no significaba que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, o tuviera estándares para medir la calidad de sus propias composiciones. Haber sido invitado a esa fiesta en donde habrían reporteros, y figuras de peso dentro de la farandula deportiva, era una oportunidad invaluable para hacerse nombre.

Otabek Altin había llegado a Rusia con poco más que una mochila y los buenos deseos de sus padres, quienes no supieron cómo afrontar que su hijo prefería involucrarse en la música que en una carrera universitaria. Afortunadamente, había construido buenas amistades con algunos otros DJ que ya tenían algo de trayectoria, y pudo meterse en eventos y fiestas que fueran organizando. Por supuesto, ser amigo de personas del medio no garantizó que su nombre comenzara a ser conocido apenas se presentó con unas mezclas un poco interesantes; pero estaba consiguiendo recomendaciones, y algo de dinero para afrontar sus gastos.

Aquella noche era en particular importante: un evento grande que algunos patrocinadores y agentes de patinadores organizaron, dedicado a sus atletas más jóvenes. Había escuchado, incluso, que se presentaría uno de los nuevos seniors más relevantes del patinaje nacional. Otabek estaba un poco al tanto del patinaje artístico, le gustaba el deporte (y de haber fracasado con sus aspiraciones como músico, pensó que se habría visto tentado de intentarlo).

No fue difícil adivinar quién era el foco de atención para el ojo público y todos los asistentes. Rodeado por figuras internacionales del patinaje, patrocinadores, y algunos otros invitados más, se encontraba un joven alto, con finos cabellos rubios que brillan casi plateados bajo las luces, cayendo elegantes sobre sus hombros. El joven sonreía, claramente disfrutando la atención, y acompañando su natural carisma, se podía ver un notable deje de confianza que se destilaba encantador en sus gestos.

—Necesitamos mover un poco las cosas —Escuchó Otabek, dándose cuenta que le estaba hablando uno de los DJ que habían sido solicitados esa noche con él, y del que era buen amigo—. Creo que es tiempo de comenzar las mezclas. Espero que tanto secretismo que tenías con lo que preparaste, indique que vas a volar el techo, ¿bien?

Otabek asintió cuando aquel otro DJ le dio una palmada amigable en el hombro. Se sobresaltó al salir del pequeño estupor creativo en que se sumió, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta que llevaba rato observando al joven patinador, mientras dejaba que su lista de canciones siguiera su curso sin poner atención. 

El kazajo comenzó a ajustar sus audífonos, y preparó las pistas básicas en su computador que tenía abierto a un lado; probando el correcto funcionamiento del tablero ecualizador, tomó el micrófono para anunciar el comienzo de sus piezas originales.

Cuando Otabek se introducía en su trabajo, tendía a olvidar un poco su entorno. Ignorando a veces, hasta al público que lo rodeaba, tal como no notaba a un joven de cabellos claros que caían largos sobre sus hombros estaba estudiando sus movimientos, dedicando toda su atención. 

Tal vez se habría visto fascinado por un par de ojos azules que lo miraban gratamente impresionados.

.

.

.

Los invitados de aquel evento recibieron con entusiasmo las piezas preparadas por Otabek, quien se sorprendió al tener que quedarse un poco más al recibir peticiones de su contacto, una vez terminó su espectáculo. El kazajo decidió que probaría con pistas basadas en música clásica con más frecuencia viendo el éxito obtenido; bien podía aprovechar sus conocimientos en piano.

El joven DJ comenzó a recoger su equipo con toda calma, bastante cansado. En otras ocasiones se habría dado prisa para poder alcanzar a alguno de sus colegas, y obtener un aventón a su pequeño apartamento. Pero cuando se vio tan solicitado, no tuvo más que negar la oferta, y extender un poco su programa.

—Tú, ¿Otabek Altin, no es cierto? —Llamó alguien a su espalda; las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una voz que le supo melódica—. Lo que hiciste esta noche, creo que fue lo más entretenido que pudieron meter en estas fiestas. ¿Por qué no sabía de ti?

Otabek giró con un poco de irritación por el tono bromista, un poco malicioso, de aquel patinador al que echó más de un vistazo en la noche. El atleta que parecía retarlo sin propósito alguno con una sonrisa despreocupada, una que parecía dejar claro que sabía las respuestas.

—Ustedes se la pasan en la pista; y tampoco he hecho muchos shows —respondió con toda tranquilidad el kazajo, observando los ojos azules del patinador observar su persona con atención, curiosos—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó el joven con gesto pensativo, colocando un dedo sobre su labio inferior, inclinando su cabeza un poco a un lado con aire infantil.

—Un patinador en la categoría Senior —dijo con simpleza Otabek—. Nikiforov. No recuerdo en realidad muy bien.

Viktor no pareció ofendido con la actitud cortante y algo cerrada del DJ. Acomodó sus cabellos largos detrás de su oreja ensanchando su sonrisa. Se acercó al otro chico para ponerse a su lado mientras este cerraba su laptop.

—Viktor Nikiforov, campeón del último Grand Prix, en mi debut como Senior hace un año; candidato al de este —comentó el ruso, complacido de ver la expresión distante del DJ cambiar a otra que hacía visible una ligera sorpresa—. Pero, supongo que somos muchos patinadores, ¿a quién no se le puede olvidar?

—¿Y qué quiere el campeón? —cuestionó un poco tenso el kazajo. Viktor no parecía incómodo de invadir su espacio personal, y examinar su rostro sin reservas.

—Bueno, si lo preguntas con tanto interés, debo contestar —murmuró Viktor con suavidad a su lado, viendo las manos del kazajo quedarse quietas sobre su laptop mostrando que lo estaba escuchando—. Me pregunto: ¿tendrás tiempo de platicar conmigo? Tengo algunas ideas para mis programas, pero no la música correcta.

Otabek Altin, días después, se vería almorzando con Viktor Nikiforov, prospecto a convertirse en uno de los mejores patinadores de Rusia. El joven atleta, que había quedado encantado con el sentido de ritmo y composición del kazajo, le propuso contratarlo para que le ayudará con sus coreografías, componiendo música similar a las mezclas que presentó en el evento.

El que ambos jóvenes terminarán compartiendo todas sus tardes en compañía del otro; discutiendo alguna coreografía; o probando a ponerla en la pista al ritmo de una composición de Otabek, se volvería una serie de actividades que terminarían en rutina, al punto que incluso el entrenador de Viktor le pediría apoyarlo con los demás atletas en el equipo ruso. 

¿En qué punto sus conversaciones, el tiempo que pasaban juntos, dejó de relacionarse con un acuerdo de trabajo? Otabek supuso que, en realidad, había tenido su atención en la figura de Viktor desde aquel primer encuentro; y es que el patinador se le antojaba diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, incluso entre otros deportistas de un nivel similar. Era imposible no ver sus ojos atraídos por aquella figura que convertía el hielo en su escenario, y arrebata el aliento a los espectadores apenas comienza a moverse.

Un hombre que le arrebató el aliento a Otabek, sin siquiera intentarlo. Viktor era fascinante, inolvidable sin lugar a dudarlo: su primer beso, estaban seguros ambos, podía describirse así.

Las carreras de ambos comenzaron a tomar solidez, a despegar de forma que sus obligaciones se convirtieron en lo que a veces se ponía como un obstáculo para estar juntos. Otabek tenía, con frecuencia, que viajar cuando planeaba alguna gira, u otros patinadores solicitaban su apoyo.

El pasar poco tiempos juntos pesaba, por supuesto. Sin embargo, al parecer, el anhelo y la necesidad; la distancia constante; como la idea de la ausencia, eran incitantes a su manera.

.

.

.

.

Otabek miró el reloj en su muñeca un momento; no faltaba mucho, se dio cuenta, así que buscó un lugar donde dejar su motocicleta antes de ir al encuentro de Viktor. Afortunadamente, el que la llegada fuera durante la madrugada, ayudaba mucho a que ningún fan estuviera en espera de algún autógrafo; y por supuesto, también contaba que Yakov decidió mantener la fecha del regreso de la última competición de Viktor fuera del ojo público. La pareja del campeón de patinaje nacional, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ofrecerse a ir a recoger al ruso.

¿Cómo podría haber negado siquiera la idea de ser el primero en recibir al Viktor? Considerando los casi tres meses sin verse era bastante evidente que lo extrañaba; además, aquella despedida en su apartamento, antes de que el ruso tuviera que correr al aeropuerto, era más que suficiente como incentivo para esperar en medio de la noche en la terminal internacional.

Su despedida fue memorable: aquel día habían casi roto un jarrón que tenía Otabek cerca del sillón en una pequeña mesa de café; y es que cuando tomó a Viktor por la cadera, invitando éste a casi derribarlo al enredar sus piernas alrededor de su torso, el kazajo se dejó caer con su pareja en brazos, pateando el objeto de cerámica, que cayó en el sillón junto a ellos. No se ocuparon del objeto hasta mucho después, una vez sus manos se hubieran entibiado lo suficiente al jugar bajo la camisa y pantalón del otro.

—¡Beka! —saludó una mano a lo lejos, Otabek se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo esperando (y en la que estaba reviviendo aquellos gratos recuerdos). Agradeció que su imaginación fuera interrumpida, o hubiera tenido consecuencias, observó su pantalón.

El kazajo se levantó para recibir a Viktor, que se acercó con paso amplio a donde estaba. Sonrió un poco al sentir los brazos del otro abrazarlo. No era un hombre que fuera asiduo en deshacerse en elogios o palabras dulces, así que comunicó lo contento que se sentía respondiendo el abrazo con fuerza.

—¿No te dormiste esperando? —preguntó Viktor observando el rostro ajeno, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia adelante a causa de los centímetros que comenzaba a tener demás en comparación a Otabek, cosa que irritaba al otro un poco. Y es que, el ruso gustaba de molestar bastante a las personas que eran cercanas a él (aunque, creía, que se moderaba con él, si veía las rabietas que le provocaba al pequeño Yuri Plisetsky, con el que estaba teniendo muy buena amistad).

—No tenía sueño —Otabek se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. ¿Tú no te sientes cansado?

—No mucho, tal vez el  _ Jetlag _ lo sienta después —contestó sonriendo, ajustando un poco su cabello desordenado en una coleta improvisada—. Dormí la mitad del viaje. ¿Tú apartamento está más cerca? No tengo ganas de llegar al mío —comentó Viktor, curvando un poco más sus labios; la propuesta estaba dicha sin necesidad de plantear los detalles en forma evidente—. Traigo poco equipaje de cualquier manera, Yakov envió mis vestuarios antes; como ha tenido que estar con Yuri, intentó dejar todo conmigo listo.

El kazajo se ofreció a llevar sus cosas, recibiendo el bolso de las manos de Viktor, que se deslizaron por el brazo de Otabek con suavidad al darle su equipaje. Sabían que no podían ser tan abiertos en Rusia, pero no podían evitar sentirse ansiosos por demostrar un poco lo que pasaba en sus pensamientos, y lo que incitaban sus deseos.

Otabek bufo impaciente, y sostuvo de un brazo a Viktor para detener sus pasos. El ruso se quedó quieto, y miró con un poco de sorpresa a su pareja, expresión que pasó a una sonrisa de obvia comprensión de las intenciones del otro al verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos oscuros se mostraban más profundos, con sus peticiones claras para ambos.

—Acompáñame —exigió Otabek, Viktor asintió claramente contento del desenvolvimiento de los eventos—. En el baño. Vamos ahora.

Viktor suspiró riendo un poco. ¿Cómo negarse a una propuesta así? Se dejó guiar por el kazajo que aún lo tenía del brazo, observando como Otabek empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta al baño de hombres del aeropuerto; abrió con más calma la puerta de uno de los cubículos, y tiró al piso la maleta del ruso una vez entraron.

Viktor sonrió expectante cuando Otabek lanzó su chaqueta de cuero sobre su maleta, y lo empujó sin palabras de por medio contra la puerta del cubículo. Si temían ser descubiertos de alguna forma, el kazajo no parecía pensar en ello, y el ruso poco se mostraba preocupado por la situación. En realidad, ninguno pensó más que en poder tener la oportunidad de recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido entre ambos: ¿Cómo podrían dedicar sus pensamientos a otras cosas que no fuera disfrutar un poco de momentos de calidad en pareja?

—¿Ya no iremos a mi apartamento? —preguntó Viktor, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las piernas del kazajo, frotó un poco y fue recompensado por un jadeo grave de parte del otro cerca de su cuello.

—Iremos de cualquier manera —respondió, empujándolo de nueva cuenta contra la puerta para darle espacio, y permitirle acercarse a sus labios. Las manos de Otabek le sostuvieron del rostro para iniciar el contacto de un beso presuroso.

Los labios de ambos no se molestaron en buscar de manera gentil la cercanía, ni en brindar el contacto con dulzura; y es que tenían demasiado tiempo entre ellos, y ansía acumulada, por el contacto de las manos del otro. Por tanto, ninguno se inmutó al ver que sus movimientos eran bruscos, un poco descoordinados al principio por el poco cuidado en que ambos querían profundizar el beso.

Los brazos de Viktor se acomodaron alrededor del cuello y los amplios hombros de Otabek, que gruñó un poco al sentir como con ese movimiento el ruso logró reducir la distancia entre ambos, facilitando un mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos que los hizo gemir entre besos a ambos, disfrutando un poco de una muy necesaria fricción.

Otabek removió sus manos del rostro pálido de Viktor, hasta enredarse en los cabellos precariamente recogidos del ruso. Los dedos del kazajo comenzaron a deshacer aquella coleta sin queja alguna del otro, con movimientos torpes pues estaba más concentrado en controlar su aliento con tal de no interrumpir el beso.

Viktor emitió un quejido al sentir como el kazajo comenzó a controlar el beso, jalando de sus largos cabellos que le caían sobre la espalda para mantener su cabeza inmóvil, y poder dictar el ritmo de su encuentro. El ruso sintió el sonrojo de su rostro cubrir su cuello, y el tirar de su cabellera bastante estimulante; su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su cabeza fue obligada a inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, para permitirle a su pareja morder suavemente por su cuello.

Otabek aprovechó el dominio de la situación para, con su mano libre, bajar por la espalda del ruso, posándose con toda paciencia sobre el trasero de éste, que pareció responder a la caricia empujando su cuerpo contra la piel caliente de la palma del kazajo.

—¿Seguro que vamos a llegar pronto a mi apartamento? —preguntó Otabek, mirando los ojos del ruso que brillaban eufóricos, una mirada que pesaba ardiente y destacaba la sonrisa casi risueña del ruso.

—Llegaremos justo a tiempo para desayunar —jadeó Viktor, riendo un poco—, y otras cosas. ¿Tienes prisa?

Otabek no dijo nada, y con su mano sosteniendo por la nuca a Viktor lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo, apretando la parte firme del cuerpo del otro en donde descansaba su mano libre. El ruso respondió a las atenciones lamiendo entre besos los labios del kazajo, y pegando su pelvis un poco con la ajena.

Sus cuerpos parecían evadir cualquier centímetro de distancia entre ellos, empujando contra el contrario para estimular el cuerpo ajeno, y sentir como podían la piel cubierta por sus ropas. Las manos de Viktor decidieron levantar un poco la playera negra de Otabek, acariciando el torso firme a su alcance.

En algún punto sus dedos se vieron buscando debajo del pantalón ajeno. Acariciaron con cierta lentitud, que contrastaba con la voracidad casi codiciosa del beso que compartían: el momento culminó en un jadeo ronco que fue acallado en los labios ajenos.

Tras arreglar un poco su apariencia, decidieron salir de los baños juntos, aprovechando que apenas eran cerca de las cuatro en la madrugada y seguía desierto el aeropuerto, a excepción e algunos pasajeros de vuelos que iban a despegar pronto.

—Creo que ahora sí estoy algo cansado —murmuró Viktor riendo un poco, viendo a Otabek enarcar una ceja.

—Tú insististe en que no estabas cansado —reprochó Otabek, acomodando el bolso del ruso en su hombro.

—Bueno, si mi bienvenida seguirá siendo tan cálida, no podría sentirme con ganas de dormir —comentó Viktor apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño—. Uno nunca podría negarse a que lo reciban así, especialmente si es como lo que puede pasar en un baño público.

Otabek siguió caminando hacia el frente, con Viktor a su lado, pero su ceño estaba fruncido ante lo desvergonzado que podía ser el ruso; que no tenía el mucho lugar para decir nada, él había sido el que arrastró a su pareja al baño e inició todo lo demás. No sentía mucho remordimiento en realidad y si lo pensaba, él también era responsable de que ambos terminaran en el sillón de su apartamento, desnudos.

Y Otabek era también responsable de que Viktor casi perdiera su vuelo hace unos meses. Yakov llegó a llamarlo para reclamarle hace unos meses. A pesar de todo, no se sentía en lo más mínimo culpable, sin mencionar, que eso no era la primera vez.

—Puedo compensarte venir por mí; te invito algo de desayunar en un rato —dijo Viktor—, o puedo cocinar, si tienes algo más en tu apartamento que verdura y cerveza.

—Podemos comprar algo —opinó Otabek, llegando a la parte del estacionamiento donde dejó su motocicleta—. De cualquier manera todo está cerrado en este momento.

—Eso me dice que no tienes nada que comer en tu apartamento —concluyó Viktor con una mueca—. Pues tendremos que comprar algo de cualquier forma. Pero —el ruso esperó a que Otabek asegurara su equipaje en la parte de atrás, y sacara un par de cascos—, no parece tan malo, si podemos  _ «aprovechar» _ el tiempo.

—Viktor Nikiforov siempre tiene una solución a los problemas —comentó Otabek con una sonrisa, que ocultó al ponerse el caso.

—Por supuesto, tengo mucha imaginación y creatividad —admitió el ruso sin atisbo de fingir humildad, y tomó el tomando el caso que le ofreció Otabek con su típica sonrisa curvando sus labios.

El kazajo esperó a que Viktor volviera a intentar acomodar sus cabellos en una coleta, y se puso el casco. Se subió atrás de Otabek, recargándose cómodamente contra la espalda de este; Otabek encendió la moto, y de forma inconsciente, se inclinó un poco para atrás, sintiendo el cuerpo de Viktor.

Podrían retomar sus horas de sueño más tarde, pensó Otabek: tenían mucho tiempo anhelando impacientes verse, como para aprovechar las primeras horas del día durmiendo. Era peculiar lo mucho que sentía la ausencia del otro, con la suficiente intensidad como para perder el control de esa forma apenas se veían.

Y aun estando juntos, no podían dejar de ser empujados por esa constante impaciencia de alcanzar al otro, de mantenerse cerca; de llenar sus manos en la calidez ajena. Era abrumador, sin duda; difícil de controlar, por supuesto: pero ninguno tenía intención de cambiarlo.

Era un placentero anhelo.


End file.
